


English

by dwindlingflame



Series: OTP Battle 2k14 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewd kagami who doesn’t realize he speaks english during frick fracking</p>
            </blockquote>





	English

**Author's Note:**

> "italics" is spoken English

_“Oh, fuck. Aomine… Don’t stop. Right there. God, yes. Fuck!”_

Aomine was in heaven in more ways than one. Not only was he enveloped by Kagami’s hot, velvet heat, but Kagami was a lewd, blubbering mess beneath him, his skin red, his nipples erect, and his mouth opened wide with each wanton moan ripping from his throat.

Aomine loved this side of Kagami the most. He love the nights when Kagami wanted him so badly, Aomine didn’t even have to try to get him in the mood. The nights when Aomine spent a good 5 minutes (max) trying to fight off Kagami’s advances because he was always worried that one day he was going to fall apart completely beneath Kagami’s expert mouth and embarrass himself like he has almost done so many times before.

Aomine bit down on his lips as he drove his hips forward, causing Kagami’s body rock back against the wall. Kagami’s chest arched, pressing flush against Aomine as another cry escaped his lips.

_“Nngh… Fuck me. God, fuck me. Harder, Aomine. Please.”_

Aomine had to bite down on Kagami’s shoulder to hold in his own whimper at how  _desperate_ Kagami sounded, mewling out words he definitely didn’t understand.

“Shit, Kagami…” Aomine hissed, gripping on to Kagami’s hips as he shifted his weight onto his knees, bending Kagami at the waist. “I don’t know what you’re saying but fuck… it’s hot.”

Aomine loved it when Kagami started speaking to him in English. He had no idea what he was saying except “Aomine” and “Fuck you”. Recently, he began figuring out what “Fuck me” meant and he was also ready to oblige any time Kagami blurted those words.

However, sometimes Kagami just said too much at once and Aomine definitely couldn’t follow along.

Kagami bit down on his bottom lip, his breathing coming out in short pants.  _“Fuck, you’re so deep. It’s so good, Aomine.”_

Aomine grunted, jerking his hips faster, harder,  _deeper_ , into Kagami’s warmth, drowning in his moans and whimpers of pleasure. Aomine pressed up on his arms, hovering over Kagami so he could watch him. His cock bounced with every thrust, knocking heavily against his stomach, precum leaking from the tip. He had one hand wrapped around his cock, squeezing the base because he wanted this moment to last for a long as possible. He had his other hand against the wall behind him, occasionally dragging his nails across the surface.

Aomine wasn’t going to last much longer, especially with the way Kagami’s walls clamped down on him every time he struck his prostate and had Kagami groaning in need.

_“Ahh! Aomine, I’m so close. I’m going to cum. I can’t wait anymore.”_

“God damn it, Kagami,” Aomine hissed, his eyes dropped down to their connected hips so he could watch himself disappear inside over and over and over and fuck. “I don’t know what you’re saying!”

Kagami released his cock and reached down to Aomine’s hand on his hip, guiding it back over to his cock.  _“I’m so close. I’m so close. I’m_ so close _.”_ He was chanting now and Aomine was going to have a fit.

He still didn’t know what he was saying but Aomine took initiative and began pumping Kagami’s cock in time with his thrusts, loving the way Kagami furiously rolled his hips down to meet Aomine’s thrusts. Kagami ground his teeth together, hissing through his lips when the pleasure exploded through him, tipping him over the edge and then some.

Kagami came with a shout, spilling all over Aomine’s hands and his stomach. Aomine actually whimpered when Kagami began to spasm around his cock, all the while continuing to roll his hips until Aomine joined him at the heightened peak of bliss.

Aomine thrusted forward once more, stilling deep inside of Kagami while he emptied himself completely. Kagami whimpered, wrapping his thighs around Aomine’s waist as he held him there. Aomine didn’t realize how massive his orgasm was until his vision blurred and he felt a thick stream of cum escape from Kagami’s ass the moment he shifted inside of him.

It took a few moments for him to regain his breath long enough to pull out and collapse, completely exhausted, next to Kagami who was lying there, looking pretty pleased.

Aomine pulled Kagami close, pressing soft kisses against his collar.

“Mm… You enjoyed yourself, didn’t you, Aomine?”

“I could say the same for you.” Aomine mumbled. Kagami huffed, not saying anything in response. He probably didn’t want to further stroke Aomine’s ego if he told him how much he liked his cock ramming his ass so hard. This was Aomine’s reasoning. “What were you saying before?”

“Hm?”

“You said everything in English. What did you say?”

“Ahh…” Kagami flushed, rubbing his cheek sheepishly. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Eh?” Aomine frowned, propping himself up on his elbows. “You’re not going to tell me?”

“Nope.”

“That isn’t fair!”

“Nope.”

“Kagami!”

Kagami rolled over on his side, burying his face in his pillow. “Just shut up, Ahomine!”

Aomine didn’t give up until Kagami confessed. Good thing neither of them had work in the morning.

 


End file.
